Kissing the Shadow
by Kiss92
Summary: Julien un joven frances convertido en un vampiro busca a la persona responsable de condenarlo a la noche eterna..
1. Despertar

**Summary**: Julien un joven frances convertido en un vampiro busca a la persona responsable de condenarlo a la noche eterna..

**N/A:**

Aqui les escribo mi primer fic original mio xD Y SOLO MIO xD

aun no tengo muy claro el resto de la historia pero ya tngo la imagen mental

tal vez cambie el nombre en el transcurso de la historia (pero aun no tngo idea de nada xD y si no tengo idea yo q soy la escritora quien la tiene?)

* * *

Capitulo I

Despertar

Me encontraba totalmente inmovil... No sentia nada. Mi corazon parecia no palpitar y no podia respirar. Donde estaba?.. Quien soy? o que soy?... Que clase de ser es inerte.. Que clase de ser no tiene sangre en las venas, no respira ni es capaz de moverse.. Ni las rocas estaban tan rigidaz como yo en ese momento. Mis ojos estaban cerrados o eso parecia, todo estaba oscuro y el silencio era aterrador... Cuanto tiempo llevaba de esta forma?. No lo se. Apenas habia despertado de un largo sueño.

Un sueño del cual no recuerdo nada. El miedo empezo a inundarme poco a poco, no recordaba absolutamente nada de quien era. Eso me carcomia por dentro... Me quede meditando y tratar de recordar algo, explorando mi mente cuando de repente empeze a sentir frio.. Un frio totalmente punzante. Genial!. Esto tenia que ser alguna clase de limbo o de seguro ya me encontraba en el purgatorio.. Quien sabe por que. Poco a poco mi sentido del tacto se fue despertando, despues de ese enloquecedor frio comence a sentir sobre mis manos -Al menos era humano. Bien!- como se deslizaban y escurrian unos animalejos asquerosos.. Gusanos. Sobre mi rostro logre sentir las patitas de diferentes insectos... Quise arrancarme con locura esos seres repulsivos pero aun no podia moverme por mas que luchaba no podia. Si esto era un purgatorio. Me habia acostumbrado al frio.. Solo hacia una molestia en comparacion con las alimañas en mi cuerpo.

Mis pulmones despertaron a ritmo frenetico. Al parecer mi lucha interna sirvio de algo. Inhalaba y exhalaba desesperadamente, en busca de un aire que al parecer no necesitaba. Me extraño que mi corazon aun siguiera inutil y sin vida. Me hacia pensar que mi teoria del limbo era real... Relaje mi respiracion sabiendo que no me ayudaria en nada y olisquie el lugar donde me encontraba. Era humedo, lodoso, el olor a moho estaba muy latente, y el olor a madera putrefacta de quemo mis fosas nasales, me adapte a esa fragancia y otros olores llegaron a mis cavidades nasales.. La peste era eminente. Olia a carne descompuesta, putrefaccion, hojas secas, pasto humedo, un olor floral.. Un cementerio, Me encontraba en un cementerio.

Un escalofrio recorrio mi columna y mi cuerpo se estremesio, me aterre. Estaba muerto.

De pronto un perfume choco contra mi rostro como una oleada de huracan, era tan.. Atrayente. No tenia idea de que era. Pero mi cuerpo, mi boca y mi ser lo pedian a gritos. Era una mezcla de dulce y el amargo, humedo y seco, seria como describir la union del verano y el invierno.. Se me hizo agua la boca y en un movimiento desmedido pude abrir esta para absorver con mas claridad ese delicioso aroma... Este entro con la misma fuerza en mi garganta y senti como mi estomago y mi garganta me comian internamente.. Era como hambre insaciable..

En medio de mi desesperacion, un nuevo sentido se abrio paso en mi interior. Mi oido comenzo a recibir cada sonido posible. Pude escuchar los leves y delicados pasos de las arañas en mi cara. Como las lambrices en mis manos se deslizaban moviendo las pequeñas particulas de tierra. Me encontraba enterrado. Eso era obvio, y mi oido solo lo confirmo. Podia oir a las ratas escarbando en la tierra para llegar a su destino, los demas cuerpos putrefactos. Se podian oir las hojas cayendo de los arboles.. Supuse que estaba en otoño o casi invierno.. La brisa era fuerte, al parecer era de noche. No se escuchaba mas que eso.

Hasta que comenzo a resonar unas pasos muy lejanos, eran pesados y sin simetria. Se fue acercando lentamente hacia mi locacion y pude escuchar con mas atencion el latir del corazon de aque ser. Era lento y compensado. Parecia luchar por latir. Su respiracion era igual de fragil, los huesos de aquel ser crugian con cada paso. Era un anciano. La fragancia que emanaba, era parecida a la anterior. Pero no era la misma.

La de este hombre era mucho mas espesa. Pero aun asi me daba la misma sensasion que antes.. A medida que se acercaba hacia mi locacion mi desesperacion interna era mas grande, crei que explotaria. Y de golpe pude abrir los ojos. Las alimañas huyeron de mi rostro y sonrei de alivio. Estaba a oscuras totalmente, pero mis ojos veian con suma claridad. no habia mucho que ver claro solo la tapa de mi urna y la tierra que se colaba por la madera podrida, los gusanos seguian en mis manos, solte un bufido bajo y con sorpresa tome las lombrices y las mire detenidamente... Era increible!. Podia ver cada minuscula division de estas con suma claridad y sin esfuerzo, una euforia sin sentido lleno mi cuerpo y un sonido estrepitoso y tetrico resono en el subsuelo.

Los pasos sonaron mas cerca y acelerados despues de que YO emitiera esa risa endemoniada... El olor de aquel ser me pego de nuevo y mi euforia y alegria repentina se convirtio en la misma hambre de hace poco. Pude observar que era un poco inestable en mis cambios de humor.. Y que ya podia moverme completamente.

-"Quien va?¡"- Grito el anciano justo a 5 pasos de mi estadia. Al no recibir respuesta dio media vuelta y se alejo a paso lento. No queria que se fuera.. Lo necesitaba.

Mis manos comenzaron a rasgar freneticamente la madera, dandole paso a la tierra humeda. Fue repulsivo pero no era yo el que manejaba al cuerpo en ese momento. Tal vez el instinto?. Segui rasgando y escabando con mis manos encrispadas, me arrastre increiblemente rapido por el pequeño agujero que iba creando con mis manos y por fin logre ver el cielo. El aire frio de la noche me impacto apenas sali y la oscuridad reinaba. Sentia mucho mas frio ahora.

Justo en la cabeza de mi tumba estaba una lapida. Mi lapida.

_"Aqui yace Sir Julien Villot Pogliani_

_(1715-1735)  
_

_Amado Hijo y hermano_

_Q. E. P. D."_

Julien.. ese nombre no me traia recuerdos algunos sobre mi vida pasada.. Estaba todo bloqueado. Me lleve las manos a la cabeza y me sente sobre _Mi _Lapida. Una ola de emociones encontradas se desato en mi interior.. Estaba asustado, sentia ira por el desdichado ser que me condeno a esta tortura y tristeza por saber que deje atras a mi familia y estos habia sufrido por mi culpa. Aunque no los recordaba debieron haberme querido.. Era mi familia.

-"Eh.. Chico. Estais bien?.. Estas no son horas para estar en un cementerio.."- Me saco de mis cavilaciones la voz del anciano... Como no pude notar su precencia?.. Su aroma me enloquecio nuevamente y en mi interior senti pena por el pobre hombre.. En mi interior. Por que ese ya no era yo. Mis instintos me habian dominado con solo oir su debil voz.. Mis manos se aferraron mas en mi cien y una sonrisa de malicia broto en mi boca... Me pare con pesadumbre y encare al hombre, el me miro a los ojos y su rostro expreso puro miedo y pavor.. No tenia idea de mi apariencia y en ese momento poco me importo.

-"En un momento estare bien caballero.."- Le dijo una bestia incontrolable en mi lugar.. El hombre tenia el corazon a mil y su respiracion era precipitada y frenetica.. Saco de su bolsillo una cruz y la utilizo como defensa ademas de rezar varios padres nuestros.. De mi interior salio la misma risotada maqueavelica que anteriormente habia aflorado, y con un movimiento muy rapido para el ojo humano ya me encontraba detras suyo.. Sentia una necesidad morbosa de hacerlo sufrir y ver su miedo, y sobretodo como rezaba sin tener algun efecto en mi. Ja.

Le di un empujon suave que al parecer para el pobre anciano fue un poco duro ya que este cayo a diez metros de mi. El hombre estaba a punto de comenzar a gritar y me impacienté.. En un segundo estuve a su lado y le tome por la camisa, el viejo enmudecio y ahogo un grito. Aspire con placer ese exquisito aroma, y mi boca solo queria tomar del liquido que emanaba esa fragancia.. Su sangre. Hundi mis colmillos ahora filosos sobre su piel de papel y senti como ese elixir tibio caia en mi boca quemandome todo mi ser.. Mis manos hacian tanta fuerza sobre el cuerpo inmovil del anciano que creo que oi como sus huesos se quebraban.. Mi placer no duro mucho.. El exquisito liquido habia acabado y el cuerpo estaba totalmente seco..

Arroje el cuerpo con extremada ira y solte un gruñido.. Deseaba mas. Comence a dar vueltas de un lado para otro con las manos sobre mi cabeza cuando de pronto un brillo en un charco de agua llamo mi atencion, . Me asome y me di cuenta de que solo era el reflejo de la luna.. Estos ojos no se acostumbraban a las cosas tipicas.. Segui viendo el charco y me vi reflejado en el.. Me asuste al ver mi imagen.. Era un ser lleno de tierra con ropas arañadas sucias, mi piel era casi azul mis ojos estaban totalmente negros y mis colmillos filosos se encontraban fuera de mi boca... Era un mountro. Mi espanto se reflejo en el charco y poco a poco mi imagen se torno distinta. Mi piel casi azul se fue tornando blanca palida con algunos toques de melocoton, mis ojos dejaron de ser negros y poco a poco quedaron azules cristalinos casi blancos y los horribles colmillos se contrajeron, me veia como un humano normal. Solo que parecia un joven mendigo. Mi cabello color chocolate estaba risado y con pegostes de lodo y hojas.. sin contar una que otra lombriz.. Intente quitarme todo tipo de pegoste y me labe el rostro con esa misma agua.. Mientras me aseaba la luz de la luna se reflejo en el agua de nuevo y esta me alumbro directo al cuello..Justo ayi tenia dos lunares, parecian dos gotitas de cristal, brillaban mas a la luz y su belleza era inigualable..

Quien soy? Julien Villot Pogliani... Que soy? Un vampiro.

* * *

=) ire poniendo caps poco a poco no tngo mucho tiempo actualmente pero no los dejare en mitad de la nada xD


	2. Memoria

Aki va el segundo cap..

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Capitulo II

Memoria

Termine de arreglar mi cabello y mi rostro, me sentia asqueado de solo ver el estado de mis ropas todas rasgadas y sucias, desteñidas y mal olientas, parecia como si llevara meses en ese ataud.. Comence a mirar a mi alrededor con mas detenimiento y me di cuenta de que podria usar la ropa del anciano.. Era un poco regordete pero preferia cualquier cosa a la ropa que en ese momento poseia. Con facilidad me la coloque y observe al pobre viejo a mis pies, un pensamiento fugaz paso por mi mente, parecia una advertencia de mi subconsiente. Tenia que esconder el cuerpo.. Si algun humano lo viera, pensaria lo que cualquier persona normal imaginaria.. Un vampiro suelto.

Tome al hombre con suma facilidad y lo meti a la fuerza por el agujero por el que habia salido, no fue muy dificil. Su cuerpo flacido se amoldeo con facilidad, si escuche algunos huesos quebrandose pero no se me hizo en absoluto dificil, luego termine de cerrar el agujero y limpie mis manos. Ahora solo me quedaba decirdir cual seria mi proximo movimiento. Me sente en el suelo y me recoste de mi lapida, pose mis codos sobre mis rodillas y mi cabeza sobre mis manos, no tenia a donde ir ni a quien acudir. Estaba solo.

Podria ir con mi familia. Pero ellos me creian muerto. La fuerte brisa que antes habia escuchado habia traido consigo una hoja de periodico y se estrello contra mis piernas, la toma con manos decididas. No me importaron las noticias solo fui directo a ver la locacion.

_"Paris, 10 de Agosto 1736"_

Cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa tumba?.. Al parecer casi un año o mas.. Mi lapida decia que habia muerto hace un año. Estuve dormido por mucho tiempo. Senti un gran nudo en mi garganta y mis ojos me ardian.. Estaba solo. Era un mounstro. No tenia a donde ir ni que hacer. Me sentia perdido.. Lagrimas desesperadas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas y un calor lleno mi interior.. Mi corazon habia comenzado a despertarce. Su palpitar era parecido al del colibri, frenetico e irregular. Mis lagrimas de confusion se convirtieron en lagrimas de euforia y mis manos se desplazaron automaticamente a mi pecho, lance varias carajadas alocadas de felicidad, muy distintas a las carcajadas tetricas. Y por primera vez desde que desperte me sentia esperanzado.

Me entretuve por un rato oyendo mi erratico corazon, su sonido no era humano eso era claro. Pero por lo menos tenia un corazon. Un cambio de temperatura en el ambiente me devolvio a la tierra. El cielo lentamente mostraba signos de lo que pasaria. Estaba a punto de amanecer. Rapidamente recapitule lo poco que sabria sobre esta especie.. _Mi_ especie. Era vulnerable al ajo, las cruces y al agua bendita. Segun vi las cruces no tenian efecto alguno en mi, mas bien satisfacian mi necesidad morbosa y pervertida, el ajo ummm la sangre tenia un leve olor a ajo. La sangre olia a todo y a la vez a nada. El agua bendita.. No habia tenido tiempo de provar esa teoria. Otra cosa a la que eramos vulnerables era a la luz solar.

No quise darle oportunidad al sol para poner a prueva esa teoria asi que comence a vagar por los alrededores buscando un lugar seguro para protegerme del sol.. Ese cementerio era enorme y totalmente llano!.. Los arboles casi no tenian hojas y no habia ninguna cripta a la vista. Corri contra el reloj a una velocidad no humana buscando proteccion.. A mis espaldas podia ver como los rayos de sol se comenzaban a colar en el cielo. No pense que mi corazon pudiera latir mas de lo que ya latia, pero asi era. Mientras mas desesperado corria mi corazon mas erratico y frenetico latia. Hasta que de pronto el sol termino de salir por el horizonte bañandome completamente con sus rayos.. Espere lentamente mi fin. Pero sorprendentemente nada paso!. Me quede anodadado observando como mi piel lucia tan llena de vida por los rayos solares, mi corazon comenzo a latir a ritmo humano y tome aire para calmarme.

La felicidad sin sentido que me embarcaba no tenia limites.. Podria vivir como humano. Claro solo que seria un humano que se alimenta de sangre.

El sol siguio su camino lento y mi cuerpo que hace poco se habia despertado comenzo a sentir un cansancio extremo. No podia mantenerme de pie, mis ojos se cerraban por su misma cuenta y por mas que luchaba por estar despierto no logre ganarle a mi cansancio... Y un telon negro se deslizo sobre mis parpados.

_..._

_-"Julien!.... Julien!"-_

_Estaba anocheciendo y mi padre gritaba escandalosamente mi nombre. Recuerdo que mi madre le reprochaba su falta de cordura y de educacion. Odiaba ir a esos escandalosos y ostentosos bailes que ofrecia el principe. Me encontraba en mi habitacion haciendo uso de mi rebeldia. Aunque sabia que no podia usarla por mucho tiempo mas. Ya me encontraba vestido y totalmente arreglado para bajar.. Solo que mi mente no me lo permitia._

_Me mire una vez mas en mi lujoso espejo con enmarcaciones de oro, estaba perfecto. Y mis profundos y brillantes ojos azules oscuros solo resaltaban mas mi perfeccion. Genial. Baje apesadumbrabamente escalon por escalon, mi padre Sir Phillipe Villot Beux me esperaba justo en la entrada, al verme bajando corrio en mi direccion me tomo de un brazo y me jalo hacia la carroza, subi a regaña dientes y mi madre Lady Catherine Pogliani de Villot ya se encontraba en su puesto._

_-"Querido, no deberias tratar a nuestro hijo de esa forma. Sabes cuanto odia estos bailes y aun asi asiste deberias estar agradecido de tener un hijo como el."- Mi padre la miro con ojos envenedados mientras que mi madre le giraba los ojos. Siempre era lo mismo._

_Llegamos al dichoso palacio justo cuando el sol se puso. Mi padre bajo de la carroza causando una gran impresion. Le segui yo con muy mal humor y era de esperarse que mis acosadoras se sonrrojaran cuandolas sorprendiera observandome.. Entramos al gran salon de fiesta.. Este era muy brillante, caro y lujoso.. El principe sabia muy bien como gastar la fortuna de sus padres. En un parpadear mis progenitores desaparecieron en la pista de baile mezclandose entre la multitud. Mientras que yo segui mi clasica rutina para estos bailes superficiales y ridiculos. Me adentre en la multitud, salude amablemente a algunos cortesanos hipocritas y me rei con falsedad de sus tipicos chistes y comentarios tontos, luego de circular por el salon me dirigi a la esquina cerca del buffet tome una copa de Champagne y me dispuse a tomarla lentamente... Hasta que la vi por primera vez._

_Era bellisima.. Su piel era color blanco niveo y su cabello amarillo blanquesino caia en hermosos rizos espesos sobre sus hombros, sus ojos.. Eran los ojos mas bellos que jamas en mi vida habia visto, eran azulados pero de un azul tan claro que casi parecian blancos, sus mejillas poseian un hermoso rubor natural tipo melocoton y su sonrisa era preciosa.. Por un segundo deje de respirar admirando la belleza de aquel ser.. Tenia que hablarle. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba muy cerca de ella. Demasiado cerca, ahi fue cuando me di cuenta de que no era el unico embobado por su presencia. Varios jovenes se habian colocado a su al rededor buscando conseguir su atencion. Me puse al frente de todos y sus ojos se toparon con los mios... Se me escapo un jadeo muy bajito y ella abrio un poco su boca en señal de asombro, luego me dedico una sonrisa timida. Era adorable._

_-"Creo que no lo conosco señor.."- Su voz eran como campanillas celestiales y sus expresiones la hacian parecer mas a un angel caido. Necesite un minuto para tocar tierra de nuevo._

_-"Mi nombre es_ _Sir Julien Villot Poglian__, Encantado de conocerla señorita..?"- Le dije mientras ella me tendia su delicada mano para que se la besara la tome entre la mia por instinto y un escalofrio recorrio mi espina dorsal.. Estaba tan caliente como el agua hirviendo pero me encanto esa sensacion._

___-"Lady Alexandra Ivanov.."- Su voz decallo a medida que mis labios impactaban contra su delicada y suave mano, senti como un escalofrio recorria por su diestra atravesando mis labios. Sus ojos me miraban timida mente y sus mejillas se sonrrojaron notoriamente, saco su abanico y comenzo a moverlo inquieta, estaba nerviosa. En ese momento senti que esa era LA chica._

___..._

Desperte sobresaltado y jadeando. Mi frente estaba llena de sudor frio y mi corazon volvio a latir a su anterior ritmo frenetico y sentia como el frio desgarrador que al principio me poseia comenzo a tomar lugar nuevamente en mi cuerpo. Era medio dia, el sol me pegaba de lleno en la frente y el cementerio se encontraba desolado. Me limpie el sudor de la frente y trate de que no me dominara el frio punzante en mi cuerpo. Antes de ponerme de pie rememore mi sueño.. O recuerdo. Esa mujer era la mas hermosa que habia visto, y sus ojos.. ella era vampiro.

En un parpadear llegaron a mi mente eventos importantes de mi niñez y juventud, recorde con claridad algunos parientes y las aburridas y monotonas cenas en familia. Recorde cuanto odiaba al interesado de mi cuñado y la ira que mi padre me proporcionaba. Mi madre me amaba mucho solo por ser su hijo menor y su unico varon, mi padre parecia aguantarme solo por ser su heredero. Mi hermana siempre me quiso y a la vez me envidio, deseaba la fortuna familiar y yo le impedia llegar a ella.. Supongo que ahora ya la tiene.

Me llegaron otros recuerdos. Pero estos _no eran mios_, en estos podia ver la vida de una dulce niña con cabellos dorados como el oro y ojos azules como el mar. Vivio toda su vida en un convento de monjas en... Braşov, Rumania. Tenia miedo a la oscuridad y pensaba dedicarse a la iglesia.. Era identica a la joven de mi sueño solo se diferenciaban del color de ojos y cabello, ademas de que su piel no eran tan nivea y era mas tostada.

...

_-"Anna Eliade, caballero"- Me presente a este hombre tan perfecto. Parecia el sol matutino, el debia ser la tentacion pecaminosa que el mismo infierno habia enviado para hacerme abandonar los habitos.._

_-"Vlad Noapte.. No sabia que las futuras monjas debian ser tan hermosas"-Este hombre que me despertaba pensamientos no aptos para mi futura profesion era gallardo y hermoso, su cabello rubio revoloteaba en ondas en su cabeza y sus ojos azules cristalinos aclamaban mi cuerpo.._

_..._

No entendia nada en absoluto.. Esta chica Anna. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que era Alexandra Ivanov antes de convertirse en vampiro. Sus rasgos era identicos no podia confundirme. Pero por que tenia otro nombre?. Trate de rebuscar mas en mi cabeza... Si tenia esos recuerdos se seguro debia de tener mas... 1568. Esa fue el año en que conocio a ese hombre. Otras cifras numericas llegaron a mi mente, mi cumpleaños el de la chica, el de mis padres... 18. Anna tenia 18 años cuando hablo por primera vez con ese tal Vlad. Y mas recuerdos de ella siguieron llegando.

...

_Hui del convento. Desde que conoci a Vlad mi vida a tenido muchos altibajos pero e pasado la mejor epoca de mi vida, por primera vez se lo que es la diversion y el libre albedrio_. _Me importaba un pepino la felicidad de los demas y aprendi a solo complacer mis necesidades. Se que cometi muchos errores pero no me arrepiento de ellos. Vlad en de cierto modo es un mounstro, y es lo unico que lamento. Dice que la vida es mas divertida cuando se es inmortal, es una horrible tentacion enviada por el mismo diablo. Lo se. Hay cosas que odio de el y que solo hago por complacerlo. Prefiero esto a que me mate sin piedad como a muchas otras de mis compañeras lo a hecho. Decidi solo dejarme llevar, disfrutar de sus diversiones y quizas algun dia sere lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo._

_..._

Sabia poco sobre Vlad pero ya lo odiaba. Como fue capaz de arruinarle la vida a esa inocente criatura?.. Ella no lo merecia.

...

_El momento de la transformacion no fue doloroso. Vlad fue muy dulce conmigo. Mordio mi muñeca delicadamente para luego morder su mano y hacer que ambas sangres se unieran en una.. Luego hizo lo mismo con mi otra muñeca para asegurar todo y muy rapidamente me partio el cuello. Sonara increible pero no senti absolutamente nada. La pero parte vino cuando me desperte 5 meses despues, vlad me habia habisado con anticipacion todo el proceso, si la conversion se hace bien el nuevo vampiro despertaba rapido y si no siempre solia ser tardio o simplemente no despertaban.. Mi memoria fallo y no recordaba a mi querido Vlad, pasaron dias hasta que mis recuerdos volvieron completamente, el cuerpo vampirico es muy inestable. Las emociones se sienten el doble y el corazon de igual forma. Es horrible ese frio desgarrados cuando uno se encuentra sediento y es reconfortante el calor interior cuando el cuerpo se emociona..Tambien pude observar los recuerdos de Vlad. Al parecer los recuerdos estan en la sangre y yo ahora poseia su sangre._

_..._

Eso era!. Tenia su sangre... Ella me habia convertido... Mi corazon estaba latiendo en ese momento a mil por mil, por un momento me olvide del frio de mi interior_, _ese angel caido del que solo tenia escasos recuerdos me causaba gran emocion_, _por mis recuerdos humanos jamas habia sentido algo asi.. Era un profundo amor y afecto hacia esa criatura que me habia tranformado. La amaba y deberia odiarla. Mi cuerpo me pedia su compañia a gritos y con desesperacion. Por sus recuerdos vi que ese tal Vlad siempre estuvo con ella en cada momento. Mientras a mi me dejo solo.. Y en una tumba!. Me dolio su rechazo.. Ella decidio convertirme y ahora me abandona?..

-"Disculpe señor.. Necesita ayuda?"-Una voz femenina me saco de mis lamentos.. No habia notado que estaba llorando y sollozando, tampoco me habia dado cuenta que muy cerca estaba una dulce humana.. Y digo dulce por que su olor era delicioso. No era como el anciano. No. Este tenia olor frutal y suave. Cualquiera diria que estoy hablando de vinos-"mmmm... Señor.. Villot?.."- Su voz sono entrecortada y jadeante. Al escuchar mi apellido en boca de otra persona me congele. Sabia quien era. Me gire para encararla, y sus ojos se toparon con los mios.. Su rostro era familiar. Muy familiar. Era la criada de mi madre... Sus facciones se tornaron encrispadas y se desmayo en mis brazos. Deje de respirar para no matarla en ese instante.. Aunque su olor.. Estaba a punto de sucumbir cuando abrio los ojos. Senti como mis colmillos se retraian y mi rostro comenzaba a ser normal. -"Usted... Us.. Usted... No puede estar vivo!.. Yo lo vi en su urna!... Y sus heridas eran tan graves!.-" Se aparto de mi asustada y dando saltos

-"Maria..-" La tome de los hombros y acerque mi rostro al suyo. Y desee con toda mi alma que me hiciera caso y que no huyera-"Dime cuanto tiempo e pasado muerto.. Y como mori"- Los ojos de maria se dilataron y se kedo en silencio luego automaticamente respondio con mirada perdida,

-"Usted murio hace 9 meses.. Murio por que lo ataco un animal en el bosque, Cuando lo encontraron casi era irreconocible."- Luego su vision volvio a la normalidad y el terror la inundo, volvi a intentar lo anterior.

-"Dime quien es Lady Alexandra Ivanov."-

-"Fue su prometida."- Esa revelacion me dejo helado. Por eso la amaba con locura.. Jamas me propondria a casarme con alguien sin amarla.

-"Conoces a algun Vlad?"- Le pregunte con el mismo tono.

-"El hermano de Lady Ivanov..."-

-"Donde viven"- El odio iba creciendo en mi interior

-"La noche en que usted murio fue la ultima vez que se vieron. Han desaparecido del mapa"- Eso era todo lo que me importaba. Ya no necesitaba a maria.

* * *

**=)**


	3. Esperanza

**N/A:** Este cap. es en parte los recuerdos de Anna.. Esta desde su POV y solo SOLO ella lo narra.

* * *

Capitulo III

Esperanza

Nunca en mi vida soñe con el amor.. Ni con encontrar a mi media naranja. Siempre tube presente en mi mente que mi unico amor y mi pasion se la dedicaria a Jesucristo. Cuando conoci a Vlad seguia pensando lo mismo.. El nunca represento en mi vida algo mas que una ilusion.. Lo queria estaba segura de eso pero a medida de que el tiempo pasaba me daba cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia vlad eran solo de dependencia y platonicos, y que nunca seria mas que eso.. Creo que 168 años de vivir junto a el me habian enseñado a manejarlo y saber controlarlo. Me sentia capaz de ir y venir a mi antojo, siempre senti la necesidad de viajar y el lo comprendia, no siempre me dio tanta libertad como lo hace ahora. Siempre me vio inestable y un peligro para los humanos.. Pero hay que admitir que asi son todos los vampiros nuevos.. Cuesta acostumbrarse eso es todo.

A mis 100 años vampiros comence a librarme de el poco a poco, fui a Egipto, España, Inglaterra, Nueva orleans en america, pase por italia y entre viaje y viaje hacia siempre una parada de unas semanas en mi pais natal Rumania. Siempre me encontraba con Vlad, si tardaba mucho en volver el me buscaria siempre me encontraba.. Esta vez desee ir a Francia. Ese pais al que muchas personas adoraba, Vlad me habia prohibido ir a ese lugar parecia que habian unos amigos vampiros suyos que no lo recibirian con los brazos abiertos. Recogi mis cosas y le dije que me iria a Asia, el me creyo y hui en direccion opuesta. No notaria mi mentira ya que regresaria a casa antes de que el me buscara..

Me senti sumamente libre en ese momento, llegue a Paris y esa misma noche hice amistad con muchos nobles.. Al parecer mi belleza, inteligencia y habilidad vampirica para manipular funcionaban a las mil maravillas en este pais. Me entere de una fiesta que el principe estaba ofreciendo y sin mas fui.. Me hice pasar por una noble cortesana proviniente de rumania Lady Alexandra Ivanov, los hombres franceses caian rendidos a mis pies sin nisiquiera usar mi don vampirico. Al parecer no habian conocido mujeres bonitas. Debo admitir que sus modales eran explendidos y sus aromas.. Me aguaban la boca. Tenian escencias a vino frutales, eran dulces y suaves.. Tenia que provarlos.

Entre las voces de los galantes caballeros logre oir un jadeo o algo asi como una respiracion entrecortada. Me llamo la atencion y busque de donde provenia ese sonido.. Alli estaba el. Con su cabello chocolate rizado, unos ojos azules y tan profundos que me recordaban al mar abierto, su rostro de color leche me recordaba a los monaquillos que corrian por el convento aunque sus facciones ya se veian de hombre tenia ese aspecto juvenil. Se fue acercando como un fantasma entre la multitud y yo fingi no verlo.. De pronto lo tenia justo frente mio y sus ojos traspasaron los mios.. Nunca me habia sentido tan apenada y mi corazon comenzo a latir tan alocadamente como le era posible, en mi rostro comenze a sentir como mis mejillas se teñian de rojo y su calor me hizo estremecer.. Hace tanto que no me sentia asi.

-"Creo que no lo conosco señor.."-Mis palabras salieron atropeyadamente de mi boca y el sonrio

-"Mi nombre es Sir Julien Villot Poglian, Encantado de conocerla señorita..?"- Sus ojos se volvieron curiosos y me encanto su expresion.. Automaticamente mi mano se levanto a su altura y el la tomo con su tibia diestra, senti como un escalofrio recorria su cuerpo y me estremeci internamente.

___-_"Lady Alexandra Ivanov.."- Sus labios frios en comparacion con mi temperatura actual rozaron mi mano y su contacto me prdujo un fuerte escalofrio que me atraveso totalmentede pies a cabeza. Senti como la sangre empezaba a llegar a mis mejillas y como mi calor interno comenzaba a afectarme, saque mi abanico y me empeze a buscar alguna brisa con el, El joven caballero me mostro una amplia sonrisa y nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse.. Por un momento olvide respirar y parecer humana...

-"Desearia bailar conmigo, Lady Ivanov..?"- Inconsientemente aun estabamos tomados de manos. En ese salon solo estabamos los dos.. Asi se sentia y para mi asi era. Asenti timidamente y comenzamos a danzar en la pista de baile.. Fue un momento magico. Solo deseaba que no terminara, deseaba tomarlo entre mis brazos y hacer todas las cosas indevidas que en el convnto nos prohibian.. Pero que estaba pensando.. El era un _humano____._ Muy delicado para lo que estaba pensando y si pasaba mas tiempo con el solo lo estaba condenando cada vez mas a tener un tragico fin. No podia ser tan egoista como para terminar con su vida humana y convertirlo.. Yo soy lo que soy por que lo decidi en un momento de desesperacion. No podia condenarlo sin su consentimiento.

La noche transcurrio rapido, hablamos mucho aquella noche. Tanto que ya nos llamabamos por nuestros nombres de pila. Julien era un humano muy creativo e inteligente, su forma de pensar me encantaba cada vez necesitaba mas de el y al parecer tambien el sentia lo mismo. Preguntaba sobre como era mi pais, mi familia, mi religion, pregunto sobre mis convicciones y deseos, mis aspiraciones y mis metas.. Le conte sobre mis viajes por el mundo, sobre que otras cosas deseaba ver y lo mucho que extrañaba charlar con alguien como lo hacia con el.. Me llevo hasta mi posada y prometio venir a visitarme, Su sonrisa era mucho mas ancha de las que en su rostro habia visto, en la oscuridad de la noche solo se veian el brillo de sus dientes relucientes y sus ojos.. Sus hermosos ojos..

El tiempo transcurrio rapidamente. Los dias pasaron como segundos y las semanas como dias... Mi amistad con Julien cada vez crecia mas, cuando no estaba con el sentia ansiedad y tristeza.. El se habia convertido en un rayo de luna en mi oscura noche... Y al parecer yo era el sol de su dia. a las tercera semana de habernos conocido me invito a pasar el dia en una casa de campo de su familia, sin pensarlo acepte y muy temprano en la mañana nos encontramos entre el bosque rodeados de la belleza de la naturaleza..

-"Alexandra.. Desde hace un tiempo he querido hacerte una pregunta."- Su expresion era seria y preocupada. Me tenso el verle la mirada..

-"Soy todo oidos.."- Senti como mi voz al final se quebraba por el miedo a lo que _él_ me fuera a preguntar.. No siempre habia sido frente de su presencia una humana cien por ciento convincente..

-"Eh... Bueno... Estas enferma?..o te pasa algo malo?"- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca los imito, el pensaba que estaba enferma.. iba a preguntarle por que pensaba eso cuando el como si leyera mi mente respondio a mi pregunta.-"Te lo pregunto por que.. Bueno en estas 3 semanas no te e visto ingerir alimentos, siempre dices que no tienes apetito o tratas de esquivar comidas.. Y esas marcas en tus muñecas.. Nunca habia visto algo igual."- Miraba hacia el piso con cara apenada mientras jugaba con y trozo largo de mi vestido.. Era tan adorable.

-"Julien, querido no estoy enferma... Las marcas en mis muñecas... Son marcas de nacimiento."-Le dije mirandome mis muñecas.. Dos puntos parecidos a gotas cristalinas de agua se encontraban sobre ambas.. Me retorcia por dentro.. Cuanto quise decirle que esas marcas eran de mi _segundo_ nacimiento..

-"Estas mintiendo..."- Dijo con el dolor expresado en su rostro y mirandome a los ojos penetrandome hasta lo mas profundo de mi alma.. Si es que aun la tenia.-"Alexandra.. No nos conoceremos muy bien. Pero se cuando mientes y me duele.. Por favor.. Confia en mi... Que son esas marcas?.."-Me tomo de las manos y puso rostro suplicante.. Mi corazon latio tan fuerte como siempre lo hacia cada vez que me emocionaba y comence a sentir el frio de mi tristeza.. Odiaba mentirle y mas que nada hacerlo sufrir..

-"Julien... Si te digo.. Me odiaras.."- Sus ojos se abrieron en su totalidad y su cara se alarmo

-"Yo no podria odiarte.. Nunca te odiaria asi fueras el peor mounstro del mundo.. Yo.. creo que te amo.."-Senti como mis ojos quemaban y como comenzaban a fluir por mis mejillas las desbordantes lagrimas.. Me amaba.. Ese simple humano habia causado tanta emocion en mi solo por decirme esas simples palabras.. Solte sus manos y me gire huyendo de su mirada, el me coloco una tibia mano sobre mi hombro y yo me tape el rostro ocultandome, estaba tan apenada no queria que el me viera de ese modo

-"Soy... Soy vampiro.."-Las palabras me salieron entre jadeos y senti cuando su mano se caia de mi hombro, pude escuchar como decia en susurros _Vampiro.. No puede ser_.. _Solo son mitos y leyendas_, _ella no puede ser vampiro.._ A que no puedo, una ira irracional corrio por mi cuerpo, acaso habia que tener requisitos para ser vampiro?!. Me gire para confrontarlo y vi sus ojos los tenia perdidos en el espacio sacando conclusiones y diciendo que era una locura..-"Soy vampiro.. Tengo 168 años bien cumplidos siendolo. No es una locura"- sabia que en ese momento mis ojos estaban negros el me veia con cara de miedo..

-"Demuestramelo..."- Se atrevio a decir conteniendo la respiracion.. El lo pidio y eso le di, en ese momento no estaba sedienta pero es facil sacar los colmillos y verse de verdad inhumana cuando estar siendo manejada por un mounstro en tu interior, mi rostro se torno horroroso y mis colmillos estaban al aire. mis ojos eran completamente negros y mi color de piel niveo se habia blanqueado mas aun volviendose casi azulado.. Un tono muerto. Sin vida. El al ver mi rostro dio un salto y se alejo de mi, su rostro era de panico absoluto y sus manos temblaban.-"Dios..."-

-"Querias que te lo demostrara.. Asi soy yo cuando tengo sed.. No te asustes no te hare daño, ya lo hubiese hecho hace mucho."- Relaje mi rostro volviendome la belleza que la mayoria del tiempo era y respire profundamente.-"Te dije que me odiarias.. Si no quieres volver a verme lo entendere.. Solo te pido que no me delates, no temo por que te crean sino todo lo contrario.. Pensaran que estas loco.. ¿Yo vampiro? primero pasaria por angel.. ¿No crees?"-

Se paro lentamente y se sento junto a mi casi mas cerca que antes.. Me sorprendio que no saliera huyendo despavorido, cualquier ser con cerebro haria eso.-"Alexandra.. Casate conmigo.."- Okey eso no lo esperaba. ¿Que le pasaba a este humano estaba loco o que?, le acababa de mostrar mi verdadero ser, la parte que cualquier humano odiaria y le temeria y en cambio me habia pedido matrimonio?¡-"Se que piensas que soy ridiculo, cualquiera te temeria.. No digo que por un momento no lo hice.. Pero sin ti se que no soy nada.. Antes de conocerte me sentia completo y ahora que se te conozco cada vez que no estoy contigo me siento vacio como si una parte de mi se hubiera ido contigo.. Por favor..

Este humano definitivamente estaba loco..-"Sabes que soy inmortal.. Tu enveceras y moriras.. En unos 15 años podre pasar por tu hija.."-Me interrumpio impulsivamente

-"Convierteme en vampiro si es necesario.. Solo quiero pasar mi vida junto a ti.."-No... Por que me estaba haciendo esto.. Por que tubo que pedirmelo... Lo odie por un momento estaba totalmente perdido.. Como se atrevio a pedirmelo.. Me miro con ojos suplicantes y sus manos tomaron mi rostro que en este momento estaba siendo inundado por mis lagrimas, en su mirada pude ver la pasion y segundos despues pego sus labios contra los mios.. Me derreti en vida.. Nunca habia besado a alguien y habia sentido algo tan fuerte... Deseaba mas de el. Mis manos se entrelazaron sobre su cuello y lo uni mas a mi cuerpo, senti el calor de mi pecho esparciendose por todo mi ser.. Lo amaba.

Luego nuestros labios se separaron buscando oxigeno y nuestras frentes se pegaron mientras que mutuamente oliamos nuestras fragancias..-"Acepto"- Le dije en un susurro mientras que vi como una sonrisa se extendia por su rostro.


	4. Triste Amanecer

uff al fin el 4 cap.. Sorry e estado full con la uni y el trabajo xD

**N/A**: POV Anna.. Siguen sus recuerdos con un poco del presente.

* * *

Capitulo IV

Triste Amanecer

Habian pasado diez meses desde que no tenia noticias de Julien.. La ultima vez que lo vi solo fue una noche horrorosa llena de eventos desafortunados. Recuerdo con claridad verlo tendido en el suelo con su rostro totalmente desfigurado, sus heridas eran tan graves que si no actuaba rapido moriria en segundos... Cosa de la que Vlad se encargo poco tiempo despues de mis acciones. Por suerte pude lastimarlo un poco mientras que me rasgaba mi mano y colocaba la sangre sobre la herida que mas grande poseia Julien, era una furiosa mordida de Vlad justo cerca de la yugular..

No sabia si mi intento desesperado por salvar a mi unico amor y mas deseado ser servirian de algo.. No sabia si mi sangre fue suficiente como para transformarlo... Solo me quedaba esperar y rogar por que recordara mis memorias rapido. Si era listo sabria que estaria en rumania, apenas pusiera un pie en la ciudad estaba segura que recibiria su olor tan caracteristico y entonces seria yo la que lo buscara.

El comportamiento de Vlad me parecio totalmente brutal, aunque creo que estaba bien infundado. Yo se suponia que tenia que ser su acompañante eterno y en lugar de eso estaba en francia a punto de casarme con un humano, y ademas lo iba a convertir en uno de nosotros para pasar la eternidad juntos. Debi hacer todo mas rapido. Pase mas de dos meses en Paris, debi recordar que Vlad me estaria buscando para entonces.. Cada noche en que podia observar la luna recordaba el hermoso rostro de mi amado, y lloraba en silencio su perdida. Queria quedarme en paris por un año mas solo para darle oportunidad de que despertara, pero la furia de Vlad me aparto de mi deseo.

Cuando Vlad supo de lo mio con Julien simplemente enloquecio, se hizo pasar por mi hermano y compartio amenamente con mi prometido, Vlad no sabia que Julien estaba enterado de nuestra especie asi que sus intentos por parecer humano extrañaban a mi Julien. Recuerdo que ese dia de calamidad Vlad le rogo ir de caceria, sabia que tramaba algo, desde que habia llegado a Paris me habia demostrado su odio solo como el me lo sabe demostrar... Julien acepto, un grave error de su parte. Se adentraron en el bosque mientras que yo los seguia a una distancia en la que Vlad no me oiria ni me oleria. Cada vez se adentraban mas y mas al bosque y mis nervios hacian que mis manos temblaran. Temia por mi Julien sabia que esto estaba mal.. Aguce mi oido para tratar escuchar algo fuera de lo normal y escuche el leve murmullo a la lejania de la macabra risa de mi progenitor vampiro.. Mi desesperacion afloro y corri lo mas rapido que mis piernas me permitian.

Llegue donde estaban aquellos dos hombres tan importantes en mi vida y observe la escena que nunca hubiera querido ver. Vlad rasgaba con desesperacion el cuello de mi amado mientras que a este casi no le quedaban fuerzas para defenderse, Senti como mi ira fluia en mi interior y como la bestia salia de su jaula. Mi rostro cambio en segundos y mis colmillos afloraron, salte como un leon sobre Vlad.. Mi protector y mi guia, y le clave desaforadamente mis colmillos sobre sus cuello mientras que enterraba mis afiladas y largas uñas sobre su piel casi llegando al hueso. Vlad solto el cuerpo y lanzo un gemido de dolor mientras que trataba de quitarme de encima de su espalda, yo seguia destirpandolo con mi boca y mis uñas, me encontraba invadida por el odio y la ira hasta que Vlad debilitado por la falta de sangre cayo al suelo de rodillas.. Desee terminar mi trabajo y matarle. Pero la imagen de Julien y el sonido de su combatiente corazon mi hicieron reaccionar. Corri hacia el y le di mi sangre. El me dedico una sonrisa debil mientras que sus parpados luchaban por no cerrarse, en el proceso trato de tocar mi rostro pero para nuestro infortunio Vlad se habia recuperado. Me tomo de los hombros y me lanzo por los aires haciendo que me impactase contra un arbol, mi rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas y el dolor que sentia por Julien era sobrenatural.. Vlad tomo el casi inerte cuerpo de mi amado y con odio le rasgo el rostro con sus uñas haciendo que su debil corazon dejase de latir..

Un sonido totalmente espantoso resono en el bosque y no fue hasta unos segundos despues que note que provenia de mi interior.. Habia muerto. Mi Julien habia muerto.. Y de la forma mas horrible que alguien podria imaginar. Estaba totalmente desfigurado y estaba noventa por ciento segura de que mi sangre no habia sido suficiente.. Vlad tiro el cuerpo sin vida al suelo y se volvio para verme.

_-"Espero que esto te sirva de leccion para la proxima ves que desees engañarme con un humano.."-_Limpio la sangre en su rostro y se dirigio hacia mi. Me alzo con una sola mano y me monto sobre su hombro.. Estaba en Shock. No podia creer que mi Julien hubiera muerto... Solo podia observar su cuerpo inerte en el suelo con los ojos abiertos como platos.. Vlad corria a velocidad inhumana, no me interesaba saber a donde iria. Mi razon de ser ya no estaba en el mundo...

En medio de mis tristes recuerdos, un sonido seco me trajo a la realidad. Me gire buscando de donde provenia y me encontre con los ojos fulminantes de Vlad. En todos estos diez meses nuestra relacion habia pasado solo a miradas vacias por su parte y miradas de odio y dolor por la mia. No le habia dirigido la palabra desde entonces, me sentia vacia, sola. Pasaba semanas sin alimentarme y mi piel tomaba ese feo tono azulado la mayoria del tiempo. No veia el motivo por el cual tuviera que beber sangre.. Mi vida inmortal ya no tenia sentido. No sin Julien. Me habia convertido en un ser salvaje alejada de la civilizacion que sobrevivia solo por hacerlo. Me gire y le di la espalda a mi progenitor. Senti como caminaba lentamente hacia mi y mi instinto me hizo reaccionar como el mounstro en mi interior queria.

Di un salto estampandome contra la esquina mas cercana de la pared, me encorbe en forma protectora y saque mis dientes a relucir dandole a entender que no queria nada con el.. El siguio acercandose alzando una mano en señal de paz, automaticamente de mi interior salio un gruñido de advertencia.. El sonrio y me enfurecio mas.

-"Por favor Annie.. Pareces una gatita herida.. No te hare daño. Solo quiero hablar."- Su expresion era compasiva, se alejo unos pasos de mi y se sento donde yo me encontraba hace un momento.-"Ya han pasado diez meses.. casi un año Annie. Supera a ese maldito humano, algun dia tenia que morir.. Yo solo acelere el proceso. Tu sabes que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.. Ese humano solo estorbaba"-Se atrevio a soltar una carcajada con la mirada perdida.. Estaba recordando como lo mato. Lo sabia. Lo conocia mas que nadie como para saber eso.-"Vamos Annie.. te extraño. Volvamos a ser como antes.. Si quieres podremos ir a Asia. Y esta vez si sera a ASIA."- Me dijo quitando la sonrisa de su rostro y acentuando la ultima palabra. Relaje mi cuerpo y oculte mis colmillos, respire profundo para que mis lagrimas no salieran a la vista y mi rostro se volvio una mascara inescrutable.

-"No deseo ir a ningun lado contigo Vladimir... Cuando mataste a ese MALDITO HUMANO destruiste una parte mia.. Me mataste Vladimir.. No volvere a ser la misma.. Ni ganas tengo de vivir. Te odio y nada cambiara lo que siento por ti. Eres el ser mas repulsivo que e conocido.. Amaba a Julien y tu.."- No pude terminar la oracion una ola de emociones corria en mi interior y rapidamente jadeos y sollozos comenzaron a atacarme, mis lagrimas corrian alocadas por mis mejillas mientras caia arrodillada al suelo sin fuerzas.

Una mano fria se poso sobre mi hombro, Sabia que era Vlad pero no intente defenderme ni huir. Estaba demasiado debil como para eso.

-"Tu no lo amabas Anna.. No sabes lo que es amar.. Yo si te amo a ti.."-Me quite como pude su mano de encima y me puse de pie.. Si sabia que era amar y tambien sabia que intentaba usar el don vampirico para engatusarme, me aleje dando pasos lentos hacia la puerta de entrada sin quitarle la mirada de encima, cuando al fin toque el picaporte de la puerta corri lo mas que podia, aunque sabia que mi velocidad no era mucha, estaba muy debil por mi falta de alimento. Pero aun asi intente huir de mi repulsivo progenitor.

Corri como una sombra por el solitario y oscuro bosque, solo guiandome del debil rayo de luna que alumbraba una triste senda.. Corri y corri, por horas, no me importaba saber donde estaba. No me importaba si Vlad me estaba siguiendo. Hace tanto que no corria. Que no me movia. Hace tanto que en este cuerpo muerto y vacio no sentia la necesidad de huir, de hacer otra cosa que no fuera lamentarse.. La luna, mi guia en ese momento y mi unico amiga, comenzo a desvanecerse en el horizonte, corri mas rapido tratando de alcanzarla, sabia que era imposible pero no me importaba.

A medida que mi compañera iba desapareciendo, mi irracionalidad me domino y senti el cansancio que mi cuerpo se suponia que debia tener. Cai al suelo de rodillas, mientras mis lagrimas corrian por mi rostro, mis brazos se entrelazaron sobre mi pecho para que mi corazon no saltara de este, si es que tenia corazon, desde mi perdida mi corazon se habia transformado en un agujero negro. Vacio y sin final. El sol comenzo a salir lentamente iluminando poco a poco el cielo matutino y comence a decaer entre el tipico sueño mañanero que atacaba a los vampiros, luche contra mis parpados tratando de llevarles la contraria. Me aferraba fuertemente a la claridad que emanaba el sol cuando unas manos fuertes y grandes me tomaron de los hombros y me alzaron con facilidad. Era un hombre, debia de ser vlad. Este me tomo en brazos y todo se puso negro.

* * *

**=)**


	5. Ninfa

Aqui va el 5 cap

**N/A:** Este va por Julien XD

**:)**

* * *

Capitulo V

Ninfa

Tenia ya dos semanas establecido en Vienna, deseaba con ansias seguir mi viaje buscando a Anna. En estas dos semanas me habia conseguido a muy pocas personas que me conocian en vida. Se quedaban asustados y exaltados viendo mi rostro. A todos les respondia amablemente que no era esa persona, era otro hombre, estaban equivocados. Los que se ponian mas latosos y creian conocerme de toda la vida no me quedaba otro remedio que terminar con su vida. Ellos se lo buscaban.

En estas semanas mi fuerza se habia incrementado poco a poco, parecia que cada vez que ingeria sangre mi cuerpo se fortalecia. Pera este entonces tenia todos los recuerdos de Anna y los mios, parecia como si nada hubiese pasado y yo siguiera siendo el mismo de siempre. Pero no era asi.

Ya casi no dormia, y eso me parecia extraño en gran sentido. Recuerdo como Anna en todos sus 168 años bien cumplidos siempre sufrio del mismo sueño, en mi caso era distinto, aveces dormia y otras duraba dias sin hacerlo, casi lo hacia cuando deseaba y mas no cuando mi cuerpo me lo pedia. Disfrutaba ser vampiro, todo era mas vivido y real de este modo. Aunque claro todo seria mejor si Anna estuviera conmigo, cada vez que su nombre llegaba a mi mente el frio llenaba mi interior y me retorcia por dentro.. La necesitaba conmigo ya!.

Despues de despertar en aquel cementerio, estuve vagando unos dias por las calles de paris indeciso sobre que hacer.. Recorde que Vlad tenia una recidencia en Rumania, seguro Anna estaria con el. Si no es que la habia matado.. Solo pensar en esa posibilidad una furia incontrolable me desbordaba en lo mas profundo de mi ser... Cuanto odiaba a Vlad. Viaje por unos dias a paso vampirico, primero llegue a Luxemburgo, pase unos dias alli y tome fuerzas, probe un poco de la sangre de ese hermoso lugar y segui mi viaje. Llegue a alemania, la sangre de esas personas me desagrado totalmente jamas pense que odiaria algun tipo de sangre.. Era espesa, espumosa y con sabor a licor agrio y a la vez salado.. Me asqueo. Trate de no durar mucho tiempo en ese lugar hasta el olor que emanaban las personas era repugnante.. Segui mi viaje hasta Vienna donde me encontraba en este momento, me encantaba este lugar. Era todo tan facil y accesible, las damas de por aqui Huelen esquisito y su sangre es tan dulce.. Que se me hace dificil concentrarme y parecer humano en publico.

Pero tenia que seguir.. Ya me faltaba poco para llegar a Rumania y ya iba para la tercera semana de viaje no podia seguir gastando el tiempo. Aunque eso era lo que mas tenia. Necesitaba estar con Anna.. Verla con estos nuevos ojos. Tocarla con estas nuevas manos y sentir su aroma impactar contra mi presencia.. Me dedique tiempo para pensar en su belleza, en como oleria, como seria verla de nuevo con mi mejorado yo. Mis ojos eran mil veces mejores que los malditos ojos humanos, eso era seguro. Quizas con estos nuevos ojos apreciaria su belleza multiplicado por mil.. Esa idea me daba animos para seguir mi viaje.

Al iniciar la tercera semana, me dirigi hacia Budapest, Hungria. No preste mucha atencion al paisaje ni a los habitantes, sabia que reaccion tomarian claro. Era tipico que empezarian a hablar "_que extraño ese joven viaja solo"-"sin criados, sin carrozas, sin pertenencias.. Solo"-"Como se mantiene?"- _Y mil y una habladurias de calle. Amaba causar sensacion entre los pueblerinos pero tan cerca de mi destino poco me importaba lo que dijeran.

Pase unos dias ent Hungria, iendo de pueblo en pueblo, acercandome poco a poco a mi destino. Casi terminaba la semana solo faltaba un dia para que se cumpliese un mes de viaje... De un largo viaje que a muchos humanos le tomarian minimo dos meses.. Estaba anocheciendo y me encontraba en la linea fronteriza entre Hungria y Rumania.

_"Aţi introdus Ruamnia"_

Decia un letrero de madera justo al lado del sendero. Repase mis conocimientos.. Los conocimientos de Anna sobre esta lengua.. _"Usted esta entrando a Rumania"_. Genial sabia Rumano. Segui mas tranquilo adentrandome en el nuevo pais, esta vez a paso humano. Me sentia confiado de que una vez estando aqui todo se me haria mas facil_. _Pase toda la noche vagando como un por el bosque, adentrandome mas y mas, el sendero casi era invisible, un humano no podria verlo a estas horas de la noche. Una nube escurridiza dejo escapar un rayo de luna que en mi favor pudo alumbrarme mas el camino, Se lo agradecir con una sonrisa y segui mi lento viaje.

Me gustaba la velocidad vampirica pero disfrutaba de una caminata lenta de vez en cuando. Ahora la necesitaba. Debia prepararme para ver a mi diosa, cada vez estaba mas cerca de ella y mi corazon casi salia de mi pecho.

Pasaron horas y la temperatura comenzo a ascender. La luna huyo de mi vista y el sol comenzo a salir con lentitud. Por suerte no necesitaba dormir, asi que segui. Cuando de pronto una ola fuerte de brisa me impacto justo en el rostro.. El aroma que entro por mis fosas nasales era hipnotizante.. Mi boca se hiso agua y mi corazon solo latia con mas fuerza de lo que en mi mes vampirico habia latido. Mis manos empezaron a temblar y sudor frio corrio por mi frente. Aguce mi oido para tratar encontrar algun sonido que tubiera que ver con el ser donde provenia aquel delicioso aroma.. Nada. Ni siquiera se oia alguna respiracion.. Ni un latir de algun corazon.. Todo estaba en completo silencio.

Decidi seguir el olor, corri entre los arboles tan rapido como mi corazon me ordenaba, hasta que al fin pude escuchar señales de vida. Unos sollozos contenidos y una respiracion pesada me llamaban entre los arboles a la lejania.. El sonido fue mas atrayente que el olor mismo. Segui corriento pero esta vez con mas desesperacion, lo extraño es que no estaba siendo guiado por mi bestia interna, era mi cabeza y mi corazon quien me dominaba.

Llegue a un claro en medio de la nada. Estaba seguro que esos sonidos y el aroma provenian de ahi, y asi era... Me tope con un bulto a mis pies. Era una mujer de cabellos rubios como el sol matutino y cara de angel.. Su piel se veia azulada y se encontraba en forma de ovillo tirada en el suelo, se abrazaba fuertemente el pecho y podia escuchar como su interior pedia alimento a gritos.. Estaba temblando, y luchaba por mantener sus parpados abiertos.. Era Anna.. Mi Anna..

Que le pasaba?... Por que parecia que hace meses no se habia alimentado.. Estaba tan debil y delicada.. En mi interior la bestia se retorcio y pidio salir, estaba furioso.. Por que el amor de mi vida y mi razon de ser se encontraba en ese estado?¡. La tome con suma facilidad y la cargue delicadamente apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, en seguida cayo rendida y le retire sus hermosos rizos dorados de la cara.. No se merecia estar en ese estado. Me adentre en el bosque con el cuerpo de mi amante. Encontre un arbol adecuado para recostarla e instintivamente mordi mi muñeca y le di a beber, asi estuviera dormida tenia que hacerlo..

Las espesas gotas de mi sangre cayeron en su delicada boca y poco a poco fue recobrando su hermoso color niveo, Su corazon empezo a latir nuevamente lento y suave pero latia. Ahora solo habia que esperar que despertara. Tome una distancia adecuada para poder observar su belleza, y saciar mi vision. Estaba justo frente mio.. No lo creia. Al fin estaba con mi Anna. Desde mi prespectiva parecia una delicada y dulce ninfa del bosque, tan tierna a la vista... La amaba con cada parte de mi ser.

Pasaron horas y horas. Con la posicion del sol y el cambio en la temperatura supuse que era mediodia, Anna despertaria pronto.. Me sentia un poco debil, no habia dormido y parte de mi sangre se la habia dado a beber a Anna.. No me importaba valia la pena. Ella merecia mas que eso. En medio de mis pensamientos me di cuenta de que mi preciosa ninfa comenzaba a retorcerse y su respiracion se aceleraba.. Estaba despertando. Contuve el aliento, el latir de mi corazon valia por mas que mil palabras.. Mi angel abrio sus ojos precavida y se encontro con los mios. contuvo el aliento y su corazon se paro de golpe.. Eso era posible?... Luego lagrias infrenables salieron de sus ojos..

-"Estas... Es.. Estas.. Vivo.."-Dijo de forma entrecortada aun sin respirar y sin signos de q su corazon comenzara a latir de nuevo.-"Mori cierto?.. Estoy muerta.. Y tu eres el angel enviado del infierno para llevarme cierto?¡"- Esa teoria era tan estupida que no pude evitar soltar una carcajada burlona, ella se sento y me vio extrañada, su corazon comenzo a latir fuertemente y su respiracion era rapida, la mire divertido y con una ceja arqueada

-"En serio crees que soy un angel infernal? y yo que te comparaba con un angel caido.."- Le dije en tono de burla mientras ella se tapaba la boca con asombro y mas lagrimas caian sobre sus mejillas-"Preciosa no llores por favor.. Estoy aqui.. Contigo.. No te alegra que este aqui.."- Esa minima posibilidad me pego fuertemente en el corazon.. Estaba llorando por que no me queria con ella?

-"...En serio eres tu?... Julien.. No es un sueño..?"- decia mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y se clavaba las uñas en los brazos.-"No soportaria esto de nuevo.."- Repetia en susurros casi inaudibles.. Me acerque hasta donde se encontraba mi adorado angel y tome su rostro entre mis manos, acerque mi rostro al suyo y pegue mi frente de la suya, cerre los ojos y aspire todo el aroma de su ser que me era posible..Me quemaba olerla tan de cerca pero era un calor interno tan placentero que solo deseaba quedarme asi por siempre.

-"No es un sueño princesa.. Soy yo. Por favor calmate.."-Su corazon dejo de latir nuevamente y su cuerpo se relajo. Aspiro profundamente mi escencia y luego abrio los ojos lentamente.. Nos miramos hasta lo mas profundo de nuestros seres-"Annie.. te e necesitado tanto.."- Algunas lagrimas escurridizas corrieron por mis mejillas y ella me las limpio con sus calidas diestras. Siguio olfateando mi escencia y luego con sumo cuidado y delicadesa impacto sus labios contra los mios.. Haciendo que una ola de lujuria se expandiera por mi cuerpo extremeciendome de pies a cabeza.. Jamas habia sentido tanto deseo como el que sentia en ese momento.. Deseaba mas.

Por suerte Anna se separo de mi rostro sabiendo lo que pasaria.-"Pense que estabas muerto.. Pense que no habia sido suficiente.. Julien.. Quise volver.. Vlad no me lo permitio.. En este momento.."-No termino la oracion debido a que mi frenetico deseo lujurioso me dominaba.. Enseguida nos estabamos besando nuevaente y esta vez nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron en un baile mortal.. Jamas la habia besado con tanta pasion como en este momento lo hacia.. Ser vampiro era lo maximo. Anna entrelazo los brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras que yo seguia besandola con locura.. Queria todo de ella y deseaba darle todo de mi..-"Julien.. Para.."- Me dijo entre jadeos y su voz entre cortada me devolvio a la realidad.

-"Que sucede?.. No te agrada?... Ya Vlad te lavo el cerebro..."-Una ola de ira y celos me llenaron y senti como poco a poco la bestia iba tomando posicion de mi cuerpo. El solo imaginarla con Vlad.. Era.. Argh.

-"No. Vlad no tiene que ver con esto.. Hui de el. Me debe estar buscando.. Si te pedi que pararas es por que debemos huir.. Si nos encuentra te matara Julien.. Ademas no te ves muy bien que digamos.. Tu piel esta tan blanca como un papel. Casi azul"- Me dijo tranquilizandome y acariciandome el rostro.

-"No he dormido.. Ni comido. Parte de mi sangre te la di a ti.. Estabas tan mal.."- Baje la mirada al suelo mientras que Anna me acomodaba los cabellos y me besaba dulcemente la mejilla.

-"Bueno, vamos a alimentarte y luego nos iremos.. de acuerdo?"- Me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y viendome con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.. Le devolvi la sonrisa y puse mi diestra sobre su mano.

-"De acuerdo.."-Termine la frase estampandole un dulce beso en sus suaves labios..

Al fin estabamos juntos..

* * *

**=)**


	6. Huida

**N/A**: Seguimos la historia con Julien XD.. Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Capitulo VI

Huida

Corrimos a traves del bosque, tomados de la mano y recibiendo la brisa en nuestros rostros. Paramos en un pueblo en las afueras de rumania, Rona de Sus. Quedaba justo de paso, Anna y yo nos dirigiamos a Moscu, Rusia y necesitabamos beber algo para aguantar el camino. Acordamos primero huir a las frias tierras Rusas para despistar nuestro rastro y luego ir al Nueva Orleans en el nuevo mundo, la idea de estar huyendo no me satisfacia en absoluto, preferia mil veces enfrentarme a Vlad y acabar con esto de una vez.. Ya me debia varias y deseaba desquitarmelas.

En todo caso, no podia negarme a nada de lo que Anna me pidiera.. Me tenia hechizado, siendo vampiro me sentia mas atado a ella que en mi vida humana, solo sentia la necesidad de cumplirle todos sus deseos y peticiones. Llegamos al pueblo justo cuando el sol se puso y las personas se dirigian a sus hogares. Nos dirigimos como fantasmas hacia la casa mas alejada del pueblo y entramos a ella con confianza. En esta habia una pequeña familia de tres personas, un niño de cinco años maximo junto a su padre y su madre. Al vernos en el recibidor la madre lanzo un grito sofocado de sorpresa pregunto -"Quienes son y que hacen en mi hogar?!"- Anna saco sus colmillos y yo le segui, era divertido jugar de vez en cuando con los humanos.. Al ver esto la mujer puso cara d epanico y pidio ayuda a su marido, este corrio por una escopeta pero ya era demasiado tarde Anna estaba terminando de secar el cuerpo de su mujer. El hombre espantado y furioso le disparo a Anna, disparo que nunca llego a tocarla porque me puse entre ellos. Los balines me atravesaron pero no senti absolutamente nada, al ver el lugar por donde los balines debieron haber entrado solo me encontre con mis ropas rotas, el hombre ahogo un gemido de sorpresa y horro y yo le dedique una sonrisa burlona mientras le saltaba a la yugular.

Mientras que terminaba con el hombre Anna buscaba todo lo de valor en la casa, ella queria parecer humana cuando llegaramos a Moscu. No entendia cual era su ainclinacion a eso, yo me encontraba feliz viviendo como lo habia hecho hasta encontrarla ella al parecer necesitaba mas que eso. Si eso queria lo tendria. Termine con el hombre y me dispuse a ayudarla cuando un sonido seco nos detuvo en el acto.-"Donde estan mis papas?"- Nos dijo un pequeño niño en piyamas limpiandose las lagañas de los ojos-"Quienes son ustedes?"- Nunca habia probado la sangre de alguien de su edad.. Nunca me habia atrevido, era tan pequeño que me conmovio el hecho de matarlo, no podia.

-"No podemos dejarlo con vida.. No podemos dejar testigos Julien.."- Me dijo Anna hablando muy rapido y en un susurro que solamente alguien con mi oido podria oir.

-"Es solo un niño.."-Le dije bajando la mirada, no podia ver a esa criatura muriendo de tan horrible forma.. Era atroz.

-"Se que es solo un niño querido.. Pero huele su aroma.. Todo se hara sencillo asi. Solo olfatea.."- Me retorci por dentro. No habia notado que en cuanto el niño salio de su alcoba yo habia dejado de respirar, tal ves en precaucion automatica.. Con miedo respire poco a poco aun con los ojos cerrados, una dulce fragancia me impacto en mis fosas nasales. Lo que empece a aspirar poco a poco ahora lo absorbia con desesperacion, una corriente electrica me corria por mi columna vertebral y mi boca estaba hecha agua.. Ya no estaba en mi cuerpo. Mis instintos me dominaban y el demonio tenia rienda libre en mi interior, abri los ojos encontrandome con los de Anna, en ellos vi el mismo sentimiento y deseo que yo poseia. Ella mas experimentada podia controlarlo, pero yo... Apenas era un novato. Corri hecho un remolino hacia el chiquillo y le clave sin piedad mis colmillos en su delgado cuello. Anna lanzo una carcajada de placer al oler la sangre brotando de la criatura y se dispuso a beber del lado libre del cuello del pobre ser.

Bebimos cada gota de ese magnifico elixir juntos, y luego desechamos el cuerpo inservible.. Era muy poco para ambos pero era delicioso tener aunque sea una probadita. Cuando tiramos el cadaver Anna me vio con ojos flameantes, en su cara no habia ni rastro de la sangre del pequeño, se veia tan pulcra y ordenada que me quito el aliento.. Verla hacer su trabajo y luego quedar asi solo me hacia enamorarme mas de ella...

-"Cielo mirate pareces un niño que no sabe comer solo"- Me dijo entre risitas mientras me limpiaba los restos de sangre sobre mi mandibula, luego me beso apasionadamente mientras que yo la atraia mas hacia mi con mis manos.-"Debemos seguir.. Aun no estamos seguros.."- Me dijo alejando su rostro forzada y entre jadeos.. Le agradeci con la mirada que me detuviera.. La ola de lujuria que crecia en mi ser cada vez se hacia mas grande y cada vez mas dificil de controlar.

Tomamos las cosas de valor y seguimos nuestro camino corriendo por el bosque. Corrimos por dos dias seguidos, con las tipicas paradas para dormir o para alimentarnos, en ese tiempo no siempre bebimos humanos, ya que aveces los pueblos cercanos quedaban lejos de nuestra via asi que teniamos que conformarnos con animales.. Que sabian asqueroso por cierto.. Nada en comparacion con los humanos.

Llegamos a Kiev, Ucrania en menos de una semana, ya que estabamos en la capital Anna decidio que seria bueno pasar aunque sea un dia de descanso. Pedimos una habitacion en una posada y nos hicimos pasar por una alegre pareja recien casada Lord y Lady Ivanov.. Por supuesto. Pasamos toda la noche de caza, necesitabamos saciarnos lo suficiente para no tener que alimentarnos en dos o tres dias mas. Llegamos a la posada justo antes de que el sol saliera.

-"Esta amaneciendo.."- Le dije a Anna mientras observaba por la ventana el cambio de color del cielo, de negro se decoloraba lentamente a rojizo y seguian en degradacion.. Un bostezo angelical me saco de mi distraccion para encontrarme con los hermosos ojos de mi amada.. Se veia que pronto se dormiria, sus parpados estaban pesados y cansados.

-"Dormiras hoy?.."- Me dijo en medio de otro bostezo.-" No logro entender como soportas no dormir"-

-"Yo tampoco.. Pensaba salir poco antes de que despertaras y dar la apariencia _humana _que tanto te gusta"- Le dije burlandome un poco y sentandome a su lado en la cama. Ella se rio y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-"Quisiera que durmieras conmigo hoy.. La cama es grande.. Y me sentire muy sola en ella si no estas."- Esta mujer iba a ser mi perdicion..

-"Si eso quieres.. De acuerdo."- Le dije acariciandole la cara dulcemente. Ella sonrio y me beso la mejilla, para entonces el sol habia salido por completo y ya Anna no podia seguir luchando contra el sueño, nos quitamos las ropas quedando solo en ropa interior.. Esa imagen me provocaba un aumento mas fuerte en la ola de lujuria interna, pero pude contenerme, nos acurrucamos en la cama y senti su piel semi desnuda pegar de la mia.. Miles de corrientes corrian por donde nuestros cuerpos se juntaban, era una sensacion totalmente desconocida para mi, pero aun asi me contuve, si Anna no estuviera tan cansada en ese momento de seguro yo no podria frenarme. Ella dormia profundamente sobre mi pecho mientras que yo luchaba por lograr lo mismo, gracias al cielo pude hacerlo.

...

Estaba despierto.. Solo que no deseaba abrir los ojos, tenia flojera matutina. Anna estaba despertando en mis brazos y se retorcia constantemente estirandose y limpiandose el rostro con las manos. Se apoyo en mi pecho desnudo y su tibia piel me causo un leve escalofrio. Comenzo a pasar su mano por mi cabello como siempre lo hacia, y luego empezo a delinear mis labios. Ahora menos queria abrir los ojos.. Lo que beria me podria hacer explotar en cualquier momento.. Necesitaba auto control.

-"Vamos dormilon.. Despierta."-Mi cerebro ignoro su peticion pero mi corazon latia freneticamente delatandome. Anna solto una risita y comenzo a besarme el pecho empezando desde donde provenian los ruidosos latidos y siguiendo hasta arriba por mi cuello, me beso la mandibula a continuacion, y el resto de mi rostro sin llegar a los labios. Estaba seguro que explotaria.. Que hacia esta mujer¡?..

En un parpadear estaba encima de Anna y la besaba muy apasionadamente mientras que ella sofocaba unas risitas y entrelazaba sus brazos sobre mi cuello.-"Estoy seguro que de ser posible me matarias de un ataque al corazon.."- Le dije entre jadeos mientras retraba mi rostro del suyo y trataba de controlarme, ella solo reia acariciaba mi espalda con sus delicadas manos.-"Oh que bien y la señorita solo se rie de sus malignas obras."- Eso solo provoco que estallara de la risa, y no tube mas remedio que acompañarla en eso..

-"Tenia que despertarte de alguna forma.. Tenemos que seguir querido".- Dijo escabullendose rapidamente de mi cuerpo y poniendose las ropas, yo la imite a regaña dientes.

-"Si tenemos que seguir huyendo.. Pero solo hasta que me deshaga de Vladimir."- Comente para mi mismo mientras que me colocaba los zapatos, en segundos frente mio tenia a mi amada con ojos preocupados y con las manos temblorosas

-"No digas esas cosas Julien.. Huiremos todo lo que sea necesario.. Si es posible toda la eternidad, pero tu nunca. NUNCA. Te enfrentaras con Vlad".-Exclamo tomandome el rostro con sus manos

-"Por que no?¡.. No deseo vivir mi inmortalidad huyendo de un maldito vampiro.. Ademas el me debe unas cuantas cosas y no lo dejare salir ileso"- Cada vez que expresaba palabra por palabra mi ira y frustracion crecian mas y mas.. El demonio de mi interior estaba luchando en su jaula por salir y yo luchaba con el para impedir que saliera.

-"Julien no te enfrentaras con Vlad y PUNTO.-" Me deshice de su agarre y me pare furioso de la cama.

-"Por que?¡ Temes que te destruya a tu amado Vladimir?¡... Lo amas no?"- Esa posibilidad me llego de lleno a mi cabeza.. No queria que lo hiriera por que lo queria.. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.. El demonio tenia posecion completa de mi ser.. Ojos que desde el comienzo de la discusion ya estan teñiendose a negro ahora eran de un negro oscuro y profundo, mis colmillos brotaron y mi piel se volvio azulada.. Estaba hirviendo de la ira. Mis manos temblaban un poco y por mi frente empezo a correr sudor frio muestra de mi lucha interna por guardar a la maldita bestia.

-"Julien.. Querido.. Tranquilizate si?.. No amo a Vlad.. Temo por ti."-En ese momento yo caminaba de lado a lado en la habitacion tratando de tranquilizarme y Anna corria tras mio.

-"Soy como el Anna! estoy seguro que lo mataria con facilidad!"- Me detuve aun en llamas mientras que anna me tomaba de los hombros y los acariciaba para relajarme.

-"Julien el es el doble de fuerte.. El tiene experiencia. Tiene trecientos años mas que tu.. Entiendelo por favor.. No soportaria perderte de nuevo."-Las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y cerre los mios para no verle a los ojos, Me puse mis manos sobre la cabeza y me sente a tropezones en la cama, ella me sigui y puso su mano sobre mi hombro.-"Se cuanto lo odias... Yo tambien siento eso por el.. Cuando lo vi haciendo lo que te hizo.. Yo.. Julien no soportaria ver eso de nuevo y sabes que esta vez si sera definitiva tu perdida.."-

-"Huiremos.. Maldita sea.."-Le respondi en un susurro como hablando para mi mismo, nunca podia negarle nada.. y mas si lloraba como lo hacia ahora. Aun estaba furioso y mas por consederle ese deseo.. Odiaba huir de ese repulsivo ser.. deje caer mis manos hechas puños sobre mis piernas sin abrir aun los ojos, el demonio seguia suelto. Anna se sento en mi regazo y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos

-"Gracias querido.. Gracias... Te amo."- Me dijo mientras me besaba delicadamente justo donde estaban mis punzantes colmillos.-" Ahora respira si?.. Tienes que calmarte.. Hazlo por mi si?"- Ojala eso fuera tan sencillo.. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras Anna comenzaba a acariciarme el rostro y mi cuello, su tacto era muy relajante e de admitir.. Pero no era lo suficiente para calmarme.

Comenzo a besarme todo el rostro y parte de mi cuello, sentia como poco a poco el leon se transformaba en gato, mis colmillos se ocultaron y mi color volvio a ser el normal.. Aunque mis ojos seguian negros. Abri poco a poco mis ojos encontrandome con el rostro perfecto de mi amada.. La lujuria tomo el lugar de la bestia y en una velocidad totalmente rapida e inhumana me encontraba en la cama encima de Anna haciendo una jaula al rededor de ella con mis brazos.

-"Tu seras mi predicion.. Lo sabias"- Le dije susurrandole muy cerca de sus labios mientras adsorbia su fragancia, cada vez se me hacia menos dificil controlar esa parte lujuriosa que de vez en cuando me dominaba.

Anna simplemente sonrio besandome dulcemente y encerrando con ese beso lo que quedaba de la bestia indomable.

* * *

**:)** Mañana empezare de nuevo las clases.. Asi que veo dificil poner nuevo cap sino hasta el viernes o sabado.

Saludos!.


	7. Moscú

Este sera narrado por ambos personajes.

* * *

Capitulo VII

Moscú

**_POV Anna_**

Ya llevabamos una semana establecidos en Moscú, Rusia. Aun no podia creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba con julien.. Cuando lo vi en el bosque rumano pense que habia muerto al dormirme por mi debilitado estado o que Vlad me habia acabado por que no le servia.. Y aun pensaba en eso, este podria ser mi paraiso de no ser por que teniamos que huir.. Decidi quedarnos un corto tiempo en Moscú para impregnar el aire helido con nuestro aroma. Seria mas facil y rapido llegar a America si despistabamos a Vlad.

Julien se habia transformado en una criatura totalmente exquisita, habia hecho mejor trabajo del que creia. Si cuando era humano Julien me parecia atractivo, en su forma vampirica sentia un lazo inrrompible hacia el, Ese ser se habia convertido para mi en una nueva apendice de mi cuerpo mientras mas alejados estabamos el ligamento que nos unia se estiraba y a la vez dolia irremediablemente, solo me encontraba totalmente feliz cuando dormiamos acurrucados, donde sabia que no se escaparia de mi agarre ni estaria alejado de mi.

Algo me extrañaba de este neofito, era lo bien que controlaba sus instintos y su forma de actuar.. En mi primer año, yo era una bestia salvaje totalmente. Mis recuerdos duraron semanas en volver, los de julien llegaron en tan solo una semana. Su deseo por sangre no era tan fuerte el podia la mayoria del tiempo controlarlo, y esa falta del sueño era lo que mas me extrañaba.. Ni Vlad se resistia al sueño matutino. Me espante un poco cuando bebimos juntos por primera vez, desde que entramos a la casa supe que un pequeño estaba dormido en otra habitacion no le di importancia por que sabia que Julien siendo neofito acabaria con el pobre niño humano apenas pisara el suelo del recibidor. Un niño humano es mucho mas irresistible que cien humanos juntos. Pero al contrario de mis expectativas, Julien se resistio al deseo y lo ignoro.. Yo con 168 años aun me costaba ignorar el deseo de la sangre infantil y el lo realizaba con suma facilidad.

Desde que Julien me encontro hubo algo nuevo en mi, un nuevo sentimiento, un nuevo instinto que luchaba por dominarme, jamas en mi vida vampirica lo haia sentido pero por mi edad mi autocontrol era bastante fuerte para no dejarme llevar, pero era tan fuerte que ponia a prueba mi fuerza interna, lo podia definir como lujuria o deseo.. Cada vez que veia a Julien con su perfecto rostro y su marmoleada piel, con su cabello rizado achocolatado con pequeños destellos rubios y su mirada distraida -Que por cierto desde que se volvio vampiro era mas distraido de lo normal- sentia un calor quemante en mi ser. Lo extraño era que no provenia de mi pecho.. Provenia de mi vientre, y el cosquilleo que se exparcia por todo mi cuerpo me volvia loca y el latir de mi corazon era mucho mas rapido de lo normal, me sonrojaba cada vez que Julien lo notaba pero me encantaba oir su corazon al mismo paso que el mio.

-"Y.. A donde iremos ahora?.. Digo ya tenemos una semana aqui y tu peor pesadilla debe estar cerca."- Me dijo Julien sacandome de mi cavilaciones, desde la discusion que tubimos en Ucrania, se habia vuelto sarcastico y odioso respecto a este tema

-"Querido pensaba que estaria bien quedarnos aqui una semana mas.. Me encanta Rusia"-Le dije con tono de reproche y acentuando la ultima palabra. El odiaba rusia, decia que era muy frio para su gusto

-"Bueno.. Pero si me encuentro con Vladimir.. No huire."- Eso me dolio en el alma.. No soportaria verlo pelear con vlad.. No soportaria verlo morir de nuevo.. Y el sabia cuanto me dolia que hiciera esos comentarios, le di la espalda molesta con un nudo en mi garganta y posandome en la ventana mas cercana de la habitacion, escuche sus pasos suaves sobre la madera y senti su presencia justo detras de mi, poso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me beso delicadamente la mejilla.

-"Lo siento.."- Me susurro justo en mi oido con un tono dulce y ronco.. Senti como respiraba mi aroma... Y pegaba su tibia nariz de mi mejilla hipnotizado por mi fragancia.. Cada vez que respiraba y esperaba mi respuesta soltaba un suspiro dolido y su tibia nariz se volvio tan helida como el clima ruso-"Perdoname por favor.. No volvere ha decir nada de ese tema.."- Sus manos comenzaron a bajar por mis brazos y supe que habia ganado esta batalla, me gire y lo encare. Sus ojos estaban teñiendose a negro pero no por ira ni nada parecido, solo estaba arrepentido. Tome su rostro con mis manos y aprecie toda su belleza.

-"Me lo prometes?.."- Movio su cabeza lentamente en señal de afirmacion y lo bese delicadamente sobre los labios, su respiracion se acelero al igual que la mia y nuestros corazones latieron con fuerza. Me separe de su rostro ara buscar aire que no necesitaba y lo mire de nuevo fijamente, sus ojos estaban tan negros como la noche y por su expresion supe que los mios igualmente, lo deseaba con tantas ganas que parecia que no podria controlarme esta vez... Luche por hacerlo pero perdi la batalla..

...

_**POV Julien**_

Sabia que la habia lastimado.. Creo que desde que discutimos en Ucrania yo hacia lo imposible para herirla, y esta vez lo habia logrado... Su corazon habia dejado de latir y no respiraba, algo estaba mal y el culpable habia sido yo.. El dolor tan inmenso que me lleno y la culpabilidad me volvian loco, fui hasta ella y me deje llevar por un sentimiento extraño a mi que me domino por completo.. Al parecer ese ser que me domino habia logrado algo bien ya que Anna me habia perdonado, despues de su beso tan calido y dulce quede totalmente desarmado.. Inutil y dominable. Me sentia perdido en mi cabeza, no estaba en mi cuerpo pero el animal de la lujuria que siempre me trataba de domar esta vez lo habia logrado.

Anna separo su rostro del mio y vio en mis ojos lo que yo habia visto en los suyos. Ardiente y desenfrenada pasion.. Ella estaba dominada por el mismo demonio interno, ya no habia quien nos detuviera. Anna se lanzo sobre mi de forma animal y salvaje y yo le respondi de la misma forma.. Y nos hundimos en un frenesi de lujuria y deseo.

...

Pasamos tres dias encerrados en la cabaña donde nos hospedabamos, Teniamos tres dias donde solo nos alimentabamos mutuamente. Los tres mejores dias de toda me existencia!. Lastima que no pudieramos seguir viviendo tranquilos viendonos de color azul... Maldicion. Sorprendentemente Anna estaba tan insaciable de sexo como yo, salimos a cazar y matamos a los primeros humanos visibles justo antes de llegar a la cabaña, anna me tumbo por la espalda y comenzo a besarme desesperadamente, no pensaba que mi Annie pensara tener relaciones como conejos en el bosque!, me sorprendio tanto que esta vez fui yo quien tubo que frenarla.

-"Cielo.. No crees que este no es un buen lugar?.. Digo estamos cerca de la ciudad y hay nieve en mi trasero"-su risa angelical resono sobre mi pecho-". Ademas casi destruimos toda la cabaña.. Tambien quieres acabar con el bosque?"-Annie sofoco una risita timida y siguio besandome el cuello y desabotonandome las ropas, en un acto rapido y fugaz cambiaron los papeles, salte sobre ella y la atrape bajo mi cuerpo tomandole las muñecas con mis manos. Mis ojos ya estaban negros y su olor solo me pedia a gritos que la hiciera mia-"Te salva solo el hecho de que este dominando esto.."- Le dije en un susurro muy cerca de su oido, ella solto una risa euforica y con otro movimiento fugaz la tenia puesta sobre mi hombro y corria a la cabaña con ella luchando con mi agarre.

* * *

Este cap es corto. Pero publicare en otro Fic lo que ocurrio entre ellos.. Sera un Shot Lemmon =)

Perdon por la tardanza tenia un leve bloqueo mental =) no me gusta mucho el cap pero estoy en proceso de recuperacion.

Tengo una idea para otra historia sera un One Shot tal vez largo o sino un FF de dos capitulos XD

La uni me tiene fulll eso tmbn ayuda mucho a mi bloqueo .-.

Nos leemos pronto!

Saludos =)

P.D.: Algunos _Reviews_ serian de ayuda** :)** aunke la falta de ellos no me haran dejar de escribir XD pero ayudarian a animarme! XD


End file.
